Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include a number of different types of vehicle systems, including those that are related to vehicle engine emissions and those that are not. “Emissions related systems” include all modules, devices and/or other vehicle drivetrain systems that are subject to certain governmental emissions regulations, such as the On-Board Diagnostics (OBD) and (OBD II) regulations put out by the California Air Resources Board (CARB), which is a department within the California Environmental Protection Agency. Some examples of emissions related systems within a typical HEV include a vehicle integrated control module (VICM), an engine control module, and a propulsion system control module, to cite a few. Other systems, like a vehicle climate control module or a vehicle infotainment module, are not generally subject to the governmental emissions regulations identified above and are considered “non-emissions related systems.”